


【授权翻译】#HappyHoHoHo | by Exaggerated_Specificity

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Real Events, Jared in Panties, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Claus, Mrs. Claus - Freeform, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Claus - Freeform, Santa Kink, Santa!Jensen, Semi-Public Sex, Twitter, bottom!Jared, non-au, top!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen和Jared在Supernatural剧组年度圣诞派对上打扮成圣诞老人和圣诞夫人后开始‘毛手毛脚’。</p><p>灵感来源于Misha在2014 SPN圣诞派对上发的tweet：</p><p>Mr. And Mrs. Clause (I.e. @jarpad and @jensenackles) you are very handsy. pic.twitter.com/yrEZbEE1lS<br/>— Misha Collins (@mishacollins) December 20, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】#HappyHoHoHo | by Exaggerated_Specificity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#HappyHoHoHo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831582) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity). 



Jensen躲进吧台旁一个搭好了后勤帐篷的安静角落里偷看他的手机已经有一会儿了。他一直很喜欢这个剧的剧组圣诞派对，但他需要一点时间来缓解压力。在Jared开心地和剧组大家庭里的一些人聊着天的时候，从他身边悄悄溜走并不困难，他会买另一轮的饮料来补偿他的缺席的。

那条来自Misha推特的通知开始在他的手机锁屏上闪烁，照亮了这个昏暗的空间。他在心里记下什么时候要让Jared教他怎么关闭那些愚蠢的通知。在他的大脑需要从现实生活的人际互动里休息一下的时候，他真的不想继续跟社交媒体打交道。然而，那些单词吸引了他的注意。

“ _圣诞老人及夫人……_ ”哈，该死的自动纠错功能。至少Jensen不是唯一的受害者。 _“（即_ _@jarpad_ _和_ _@jensenackles_ _）你们真是非常好色（_ _handsy_ _）。”_ 好极了。叹气。好吧，Misha的评论当然 _没_ 错。

剧组人员总是很好的一点就是不会未经允许就发布幕后的照片，或者讲一些关于演员们私生活的闲话，这也是件好事，因为他和Jared一整晚都很难忍住不去表露感情、动手动脚——尤其是酒精一旦开始在体内起作用的时候。于是他们同意了把那张照片交给Misha来发布，并加上一句看起来毫不起眼的双关语。

Jensen庆幸他能把表情藏在那套负责服装的女士们按Jared的要求给他挑选的圣诞老人装浓密的人造假发和胡子下面。从吧台拿到了另一轮的柠檬威士忌之后，Mike——操作放音机的其中一个人——和他的妻子朝他羞涩地挥了挥手表示问候，他用眼神表达微笑，礼貌地回以挥手，即使是在这个时候，他也能感觉到自己的眉毛因为挫败而紧皱着。

Jensen深吸了口气，让少许恼怒慢慢散去。并不是说他不知道今晚能看到不少稀奇古怪的衣服。

最开始他有些惊讶于Jared把他和Misha想出来的那个乔装打扮的注意提前告诉他。那个让人讨厌的圣诞节装扮大赛这么多年来已经变成了一种惯例，但Jay和Mish觉得他们三个也许能在2014年更上一层楼。然而因为提前知道了情节，使得Jensen有更多时间去担心和紧张了，但也像往常那样，给了他时间领会Jared的弦外之音——当Jared决定Jensen来扮演圣诞老人而Jared会穿成圣诞夫人时。

Jensen花了好几天时间上网搜索能完善Jared的装扮的最佳搭配，只要能在派对开始前能全部放好在他的化妆车里准备好，加点运费也是值得的。

“你在这儿啊，宝贝。我还想着是不是Jim拖着你去跟他拍另一张可笑的自拍了。”Jared低沉的声音把Jensen从他散漫的思绪里拉了出来。“我以为你对他那些乱七八糟的‘#jimions’已经是零容忍了。”

Jared滑进Jensen身旁小小的空间里，长长的手臂环住Jensen的腰，低头对着他微笑。他扑扇着闪闪发亮的蓝色眼睑，勾起粉色的嘴唇朝Jensen傻笑着，然后扯下Jensen毛绒绒的圣诞老人胡子，在他的嘴唇印上一个带着威士忌味道的温柔的吻。Jensen在Jared退开的时候摇了摇头，“呃，不，绝不。我只是需要一会儿来冷静。你以为我为什么不在推特上fo他，老兄？太恶心了。”

Jared明朗灿烂的笑声让Jensen微笑起来，他把自己的胡子装回去。“我们回去吧，这个小角落实在是挤了太多穿红色天鹅绒衣服的男人了。”Jensen一边说一边从Jared的拥抱里溜出来，他不好意思地对酒保挥了挥手，然后拉着他的丈夫回了派对。

这一晚剩下的时间Jensen都待在Jared的影子里。他没法不那样。当Jared穿成这样的时候，要将视线从他身上移开太难了。当然了，Jared一直是更善于交际的那个，但今晚他表现特别出色，他穿着他那条娘唧唧的酒红色圣诞夫人裙子在人群里打转，完全是又蠢又性感。那顶假发看起来像个金发版的孤女安妮，那条裙子可能是太小了而不能好好系在Jared宽阔的肩膀上，但Jensen看得出来，Jared觉得自己像个身价百万的性感小猫。即使在他最糟糕的日子，Jared也能散发出诱惑的味道，但给那家伙涂上亮闪闪的唇彩和眼影，再加上点儿紧贴身体的绸缎和蕾丝，他简直辣得要着火了。

Jared的自信是Jensen一直很钦佩的某种特质，那使得Jensen在听到Jared告诉他他一直为喜欢 _打扮_ 而感到羞愧的那个时候，真的感觉到了生理上的痛苦。Jensen已经接受了自己内心的那个“戏剧女王”，即使在名牌服装上花费的开销比他的姐妹还多也能轻松地为自己辩解。毕竟，他是一个模特。但是一件1500美元的Gucci毛衣比起满抽屉的丝绸女式内衣更容易解释些。尽管Jared用他的性取向——Jensen依然时不时会感到困扰的那种东西——来安慰他。当开始性别角色扮演游戏的时候，Jared会稍稍有些反常。Jared是一个体型巨大的、阳刚的、攻气十足的、小王八羔子—— _而_ _Jensen_ _那么爱他_ ——但他时不时的会非常乐意放纵他的男朋友爱漂亮的需求。让人伤心的是，这是Jared生活里通常不被赞同的另一类事情，Jensen下定决心要确保Jared永远不再为他想要什么而羞愧。永远。Jared打扮得像个性感的风骚小女孩并不会让人苦恼，这让Jensen兴奋得快要疯狂，特别是他们玩这游戏很少见的是在周围有其他人的场合。这把Jensen推到了极限，还让Jared的表现欲冒了出来。

这一整夜，Jensen笑得太多，脸都开始疼了，他发现自己除了满脑子的“一件一件把Jared的衣服全剥光、直到露出下面的东西”以外，已经很难想到别的东西了。喝了几杯烈酒和几瓶啤酒之后，Jensen发现这他妈的几乎是不可能的，他的眼睛和手指被Jared吸引了。

他的胡子和假发已经被丢在了一张派对的桌子上，Jensen滑到Jared背后，他正在那儿跟几个朋友讲着过去几周里他对NASA项目产生的极大的兴趣。Jensen的手穿过一道缺口滑进那条裙子后面，手放在Jared背上，小指戏弄着腰带底下那一小块地方。。因为这条裙子还是太小了，所以早些时候，Jared在他的圣诞夫人装下面穿上了衬衫和休闲裤，这可怜的家伙正疯狂地流着汗。Jensen真的想踮起脚尖舔掉Jared颈侧滴落的汗水，但他觉得他应该少在他们的同事面前秀恩爱，虽然他非常确定他们并不介意。

相反的，Jensen伸出手，把几缕汗湿的栗色头发塞回Jared耳旁的假发下面。“嗨，Jay？”Jared被他的恋人的碰触分了心，在Jensen说话的时候转过头来看着他，脸上带着一个几乎可以说是端庄的微笑。“穿着这东西我都快烧起来了，”Jensen一边脱下圣诞老人的帽子，一边比划着示意他毛绒绒的红色套装。“为什么我们不去把这些衣服放回衣柜里去呢？”

现在还早得很，但如果Jensen再不遵照他的冲动采取行动，他就要失去理智了。Jared咬住他的下唇，点了点头，微笑着转回头对他们的朋友们说了些Jensen根本没耐心去听的借口。他从桌子上拿回雪白的假发和胡子重新带上，试着让自己不要那么匆促和过于急切地回到Jared旁边。

“大家待会儿见！”Jared喊了一声，Jensen把他们的手指紧扣在一起，走向设置在自动运行模式上的放服装的拖车。他们都知道那拖车是锁着的，但Jared很合作，一个字都没说地跟在后面，只是在穿过人群的时候让他们的身体紧靠在一起。

他们穿过走廊，走过员工办公室的时候，Jared放慢速度，改变了方向。“Jay，怎——？”

Jared回头，挑眉看着Jensen，很明显，他有个计划。他眼中倒映着庆典里布置的那些闪耀的白光，闪烁出小狐狸一般狡猾的金色光芒，当他领着Jensen一起倒回走廊里的时候，视线一直锁在Jensen身上。

一声低沉的咆哮无意识地从Jensen唇间逸出，他的自制力土崩瓦解。他推挤着Jared靠上墙壁，让他们的身体紧贴在一起，手放在Jared颈后把他拉进一个急切饥渴的吻里。Jared在Jensen唇间喘息着，拱起屁股，双手在Jensen的圣诞老人装宽松的布料上收紧来让他们的身体正面黏在一起。

他们退进黑暗的走廊里某个足够远的地方，以免吸引太多的注意力，但Jensen渴望肌肤的接触。他渴望湿润的、坚硬的东西，渴望大声叫出来。他饥渴的小声喘息着撤身，这足以告诉Jared他在渴望什么。Jared把他们拉进走廊拐角的更深处，躲进不分性别的洗手间里。

这是间铺满瓷砖、漆黑一片的小房间，听到金属 _咔哒_ 的声音时，Jensen傻笑起来， Jared锁上门，然后灯光闪了几下亮了。Jensen胡乱地把假发和胡子扔向水槽的方向，然后他再次忙于Jared，啃咬着他的嘴唇，一边用眼神扒光那个雕像般高大健美的男人，一边摇晃着屁股让他们贴在一起，想展示给Jared看看为了他Jensen能变得有多硬。他的手滑下Jared的脖子捧住他的侧脸，拇指描摹过他亮闪闪的粉色下唇，然后沿着颧骨上到他的痣。

“真他妈的爱你这样。为我打扮得这么漂亮，Jay。”Jensen贴着Jared的嘴唇呼吸，胳膊环住了他。Jared倾身靠向Jensen，贪婪地把他们的嘴挤压在一起。Jensen舔进里面，黏腻的唇膏在他的舌头之下渐渐淡去，同时他的手透过层层服装努力地去感觉哪怕Jared的每一寸皮肤。

Jared脱下他的假发，笨拙地把它扔在水槽旁边，手指穿过汗湿的头发的时候，Jensen正在竭力向上贴进Jared嘴里。Jensen开始脱他的圣诞老人外套，他感觉到Jared的手加入进来一起脱着那厚重的织物。Jensen退开了一会儿来把他的黑色汗衫扯过头顶，然后用力推下缺少弹性的天鹅绒裤子。Jared饥渴地注视着他，但没有动手脱他自己的衣服，他把这活儿留给了Jensen。

“想看。给我看。”Jensen透过紧身四角裤握住他的勃起的同时低声咆哮着。Jared会意地微笑，手向下伸到裙子边缘，往上拉到足以让他脱掉休闲裤的高度。裤子很快落了下去，裙边紧随其后。Jared被黑色透明丝袜包裹着的又长又细的双腿在裙子下面一闪而过，他转过去面对墙壁，回头看着Jensen，一边弓起背一边舔着嘴唇。

“来打开你的礼物吧，Jen。”Jared说，声音湿漉漉的，像融化的蜂蜜，他把手伸到后面，把裙子往上滑过他纤瘦的臀部。

那条Jensen为Jared买的黑色丝袜停在大腿中间。顶端华丽的蕾丝花边被紫红色的线编织成精巧的图案，覆盖在Jared大腿苍白的肌肤上，每一边前后连接丝袜顶部的复古金箍协调地装饰着配上酒红色绸缎遮盖部分的吊袜带，它把Jared的屁股完美的勾勒成桃子的形状，炫耀着那条Jensen挑选的绑带蕾丝女式内裤。内裤后面勒进了一道深V的沟里，因此Jared赤裸臀部的上半部分被露了出来。那些花边扇形的边缘环住Jared的屁股曲线，正正的在他若隐若现的粉色小洞上方交叉而过。

Jensen一看到他丈夫为他而装饰的身体就深吸了一口气，他的手因为期待而痉挛。他褪下四角裤，用脚尖踢开它，然后向前走出来，手指轻轻落在紧贴着Jared屁股的吊袜带酒红色的绸缎上。他摊开双手，拇指往下扫过Jared屁股裸露的皮肤。Jared踮起脚尖抬高身体，脊柱弓成一道甜蜜的弧线，为Jensen展示着他的屁股。Jensen描摹着内裤的蕾丝花边，右手滑下去，拇指勾住V型底部，把它扯下去来更好地查看Jared漂亮的小洞。

“你喜欢它吗？”Jared的声音听起来像是带着兴奋的戏谑玩笑，他回头看着Jensen，肩膀微微转动，他渴望能在那个惊喜被展露出来的时候看到Jensen的脸。Jensen发现自己看到了一颗深红色的被光滑的黑色树脂环绕的闪亮宝石，而不是褶皱的粉色的柔软肌肉。他的拇指被那颗宝石吸引着滑过光滑的表面，用力按压着，把那个塞子推进Jared小洞的更深处，让Jared发出了一声喘息。“天啊，Jay，”Jensen呻吟着，拇指绕着那个漂亮的塞子打转，感觉到润滑剂正从它的边缘渗出。“操……”

“我已经准备好自己了……想为你保持湿滑和打开着。”Jared说着，屁股往后推进Jensen的碰触里，他把腿分得更开了一点。“需要你在我里面。”

Jensen用空闲的手压住他的阴茎底部，手指圈住囊袋来把自己从边缘拉回来。 _他妈的_ 耶稣基督。他凝视了片刻，沉浸于Jared如此美丽如此毫无遮蔽的画面里，沉迷于Jensen不知为何能有幸参与其中的最颓废的幻想里。这让他几乎要流出泪来。

“Pleaseee，Jen，”Jared抱怨着轻轻扭动屁股，用力在Jensen的触碰里摩擦。“别让我求你，圣诞老人。今年我一直是 _这么_ 个好女孩儿。”Jared的脸因为兴奋而泛红，他的笑容很调皮，孩子气的酒窝映衬着被唾液润湿的粉色唇瓣。

Jensen用双手握住Jared的屁股，指尖滑到柔软的蕾丝下面，把那条内裤褪到Jared的臀瓣下方，正中间那颗闪闪发光的宝石完全露了出来，像一颗等待着从圣代冰淇淋顶上被拔出的完美樱桃。Jensen的拇指再次描摹它的边缘，挑弄着把它从Jared紧绷的小洞里拔出到可以抓紧的长度。他抓着它温柔的短短插入了几次，用那塞子进进出出着，在这过程中毫无疑问的挑逗到了Jared的前列腺。

Jared啜泣着把前额压在墙上，当Jensen在他体内使用那个玩具挑逗着那乞求被填满的过分敏感的光滑肌肉时，他为了Jensen打开了自己。“太适合了，”Jensen一边低语一边又一次拖动那个塞子。“你确定这个漂亮的粉红小洞能接受圣诞老人带来的东西吗？”

“操，是的， _求你_ ……”Jared呻吟出声，“请把它拿出去……想要你的老二。需要它。”

Jensen对自己咧嘴笑了起来，他牢牢的、用力均匀的、慢慢的拉着那个塞子装饰着宝石的底端滑离Jared的屁股。Jared发出一声夹杂着呼吸声的高声呻吟，他的身体放开了那个塞子最粗的部分，小洞颤抖着包裹住顶端。Jared粉色的嫩肉因为润滑剂而湿滑，像一张甜蜜饥渴的小嘴乞求着Jensen的阴茎。

他把那个塞子装饰着宝石的底端向下放在水槽边上，撸了老二几次，抹开从那道缝隙里滴下的湿滑液体。“为我那么湿了，对吧，宝贝？”Jensen一边说着一边用他的龟头慢吞吞地擦过Jared渴切的入口。

他们平时并不会用这种方式做爱，而此刻的Jensen太过兴奋了，他不知道Jared能撑过几次这样的抽插。并不是说Jensen今晚特别持久。Jensen看得出来，当Jared在他手下啜泣颤抖，没法用任何连贯的语句来回答的时候，他已经在边缘摇摇欲坠了。

“我要深深的操你，漂亮女孩儿。填满你，塞住这个美丽的小洞，让你能在今晚剩下的时间一直感觉到我。你想要这样吗，宝贝？”Jensen一边问一边把他滴着前液的阴茎推进得更深一点，享受着Jared的小洞如此轻易地为他打开的感觉。

Jared拱起屁股，喉咙里溢出一声极度渴望的哽咽声音，他没法儿用嘴回答，但他的身体说出了Jensen需要听到的一切。Jensen朝前推进，然后喘息着，他的阴茎充满了Jared紧致炽热的小洞。他像热刀切黄油一样轻易滑进了那个让人流连忘返的地方，Jared完全准备好了自己，那个塞子保证了肌肉足够松软到让Jensen毫无阻力地操进他体内。这就是天堂。

Jared欣喜若狂地不停呻吟，Jensen的屁股找到了节奏，他的手紧抓住Jared的吊袜带的绸缎料子，那些内裤的蕾丝紧贴着Jared的入口，因此Jensen能感觉到它在每次插入的时候擦过他的阴茎。

“你要为了我在那条漂亮的内裤里射得乱七八糟的了吗，Jay？来吧宝贝，在我的老二上射出来。让我感觉到你为我高潮。”Jensen深深呼吸，操进Jared漂亮的屁股里。他接近了，他想感觉到在他仍然硬得像钻石一样深陷在Jared小腹里跳动时Jared灼热的紧窒包裹。他想要在整个余韵的过程里操着Jared，把自己倾进他灵魂深处，用力地索取他。

Jared好像完全配合着他，他的哭喊声大声得在北极都能听见，但他们都狂喜得完全不在意了。再抽插了几次，Jared的身体僵住了，后背和臀部的肌肉因为紧绷的痉挛而颤抖，Jensen继续又深又猛地操着他。

“就这样，他妈的为我高潮，Jared。”Jensen咆哮着，这些单词来自他大脑中通常情况下并不活动的掌管本能的那部分。他能感觉到Jared双球的脉动，它们在他那条性感的新内裤前面的丝绸布料里倾泻一空。

Jensen稍稍放慢了插入速度，以便于他用手环过Jared的身体，向下伸进他的内裤前面，滑过灼热的精液形成的水洼。他把手拿出来，拇指把Jared的精液在指尖抹开，然后他把那些东西吸进嘴里，因为在舌尖尝到Jared的味道而呻吟出声。

他向前倾身，屁股断断续续地晃动，在Jared屁股上移动着重心，他的大腿变得像果冻一样软，他高潮了，深深射在Jared甜蜜得见鬼的屁股里。随着他在Jared筋疲力尽的小洞里倾泻的每一次脉动，他同时吮吸着手指，发出喜悦的呻吟声。

他们都湿透了，气喘吁吁得像跑了一次马拉松，屁股仍然黏在一起，即使他们的大腿肌肉都因为用力而颤抖，而他们的膝盖威胁着要停止工作。Jensen仰起头，急切而筋疲力尽地吸了一口气，一道闪烁的红光引起了他的注意，他在刺眼的荧光灯下扑扇着睫毛睁开眼睛。

“唔，没错，不能忘记这个……”Jensen捡起那个仍然因为润滑剂而亮晶晶的塞子，拇指滑进Jared的内裤，在他慢慢滑出来的时候移开它。Jared喘息着，Jensen退了出来，但却让他的屁股翘着，就像是Jensen不想让自己的精液流下任何一滴。

Jensen慢慢把那个塞子的顶端重新压进去，让那插入的动作就像他早前退出来的时候那么故意似的缓慢。“太棒了，操。”当那个塞子固定在深处，把他的精液封闭在里面时，Jensen虔诚地深呼吸。他让那条内裤滑回适当的位置，完好的蕾丝遮住了那下面闪闪发光的小秘密。

Jensen帮助Jared站起来，在他恢复的时候温柔地亲吻他。Jared的脸红红的，汗流满面，他的嘴巴因为狂喜的呻吟而干干的。Jensen引导着Jared向后靠着水槽，用手温柔地抚摸他，在Jared恢复镇定的时候印满轻柔甜蜜的吻。他们亲吻并且一起傻笑了几分钟，只是沉浸于余韵和必须面对现实之前的冷却之中。

“喜欢你的礼物吗？”最后Jared询问着，声音沙哑，但渗透了快乐和满足。

“我想说今年的圣诞节绝对来早了，宝贝。”Jensen轻笑着，他们的前额碰在一起。“现在，让我们再次把你打扮得漂漂亮亮，然后回去那里参加更多的社交活动。”


End file.
